


Mars Needs Women

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Sexual Experimentation, Shapeshifting, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis thinks it's the weirdest pickup line anyone has ever used on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mars Needs Women

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous and self-indulgent. Thanks to Mousapelli for looking it over even while she laughed at me.

Artemis would say she doesn't know how it happened, but she knows exactly how it happened and who to blame for it. M'gann had looked at her with wide, earnest eyes and said, "I just want to make sure everything works the way it's supposed to." And Artemis thought, Wally told her to do this, because Robin wouldn't have been cruel enough and Kaldur and Superboy wouldn't have even thought of it.

So Artemis said, "Okay," and leaned in to kiss M'gann before she could back out. Artemis had played these games with other girls at school, the push-pull of dare and double-dare, going as far as she had to to prove she wasn't the kind of girl who backed down from a challenge.

M'gann's lips were warm and dry, silkier than a human's, and kissing her felt good. M'gann had gasped, lips parting enough to let Artemis lick into the slick heat of her mouth, and then it was less about playing gay chicken and more about making out with a girl who made up in enthusiasm what she lacked in experience.

And now they're tumbled on Artemis's bed, Artemis's shirt somewhere on the floor behind them and her bra sliding down her arms as M'gann unhooks it. M'gann's hands are soft and warm when she cups Artemis's breasts, a look of wonder on her face.

"Is this okay?" she asks, and it's only after Artemis answers, "yes," out loud that she realizes M'gann was in her head.

Artemis pulls away, startled. "Wait, what?"

"It's easier for me to feel what you feel, to see if I have configured myself properly internally, if you let me into your head."

Artemis still thinks it's the weirdest pickup line anyone has ever used on her, but M'gann's hands feel good on her skin, and she's pretty good with her tongue once she got the hang of kissing. "Okay," she says, "but only what's happening now. No poking around."

"I promise," M'gann says out loud, and it echoes inside Artemis's head.

"Okay," Artemis says, "you can go back to feeling me up now."

She shows M'gann how to touch her breasts until her nipples are tight and aching, and she can feel M'gann's delight in it as well as the sharp jolts of pleasure it sends through her body. And then M'gann leans forward and uses her mouth, which is hot and wet, her tongue like velvet. Artemis lets out a low moan and then claps her hand over her mouth.

I want to hear you, M'gann says.

That's nice, Artemis thinks, but I don't want the boys to interrupt. She tries not to think about Superboy's super-hearing, hopes he doesn't understand what's going on if he does hear. It's possible, though not likely, that Wally hasn't corrupted him with lesbian porn yet.

M'gann makes a humming noise of agreement and goes back to licking and sucking Artemis's nipples. Artemis thinks encouraging thoughts and tangles her hands in M'gann's hair. When it gets to be a little too much, she tips M'gann's head up again so she can kiss her.

When she opens her eyes again, M'gann's lost her top, and her breasts look small and high and perfectly human, nipples crinkled and peaked. Do you want to? she asks and Artemis leans forward to lick and suck at them in return.

She feels M'gann's shock and then hears her sigh of pleasure. M'gann strokes her hair gently and undulates beneath her mouth, and then it feels like something clicks inside her brain and M'gann _gets_ it. It's not just that it feels kind of good, it's that it's like a direct shock to her cunt. If she has one. Artemis still isn't sure what M'gann's got between her legs, but at this point, she doesn't really care. She realizes that this isn't one of Wally's pranks or a game of gay chicken--M'gann really wants to know how this all works, and Artemis is safer than the boys for experimenting.

I do like you, M'gann says. I trust you.

Artemis nods and says, "How far do you want to go?"

M'gann holds her gaze and answers, out loud, "How far will you let me?"

Artemis unzips her jeans and raises her hips so she can shove them and her underwear down, kicking them off when they get stuck around her ankles. She's never been naked with another person before, at least, not someone who wasn't her mother. M'gann watches her avidly, and then the rest of her clothes disappear, and all Artemis can see is soft green skin. She wants to touch it. As soon as she thinks it, M'gann takes her hand and presses it to her belly.

Artemis laughs. It sounds high and nervous. She's gotten as far as feeling someone up under their clothes but over their underwear, so all this nakedness is new and exciting. She presses M'gann back to the bed and guides one of M'gann's hands down between her legs.

Like this, she thinks, rubbing M'gann's fingers first around and then over her clit with light circling touches. She closes her eyes against how good it feels, hears the echoes of her own pleasure and M'gann's pleasure in it in her head. And then she slides her own hand down between M'gann's legs. She's not as hairy as a human girl would be, but she's soft and wet, and she gasps when Artemis thumbs her clit.

They lie face to face on the bed, breathing each other in while they get each other off. Being able to feel M'gann's wonder and joy makes her own pleasure that much sweeter and more intense. The pleasure builds up and Artemis holds her breath, trying to make it last a little longer before it breaks over her in waves. Over the pulse of her heart in her ears, she can hear M'gann's surprised, Oh. And then she feels another hot rush of pleasure as M'gann comes, her body stiffening for a second and then trembling under Artemis's hand. She keeps her fingers pressed against M'gann's clit until the pleasure recedes, and then she brings her hand up and licks her fingers. M'gann tastes different, grassier and less salty, which makes sense. Artemis likes it.

That gets her another of those surprised, Ohs, and she grins. M'gann mimics her, and then licks her fingers clean, smiling shyly around them.

Artemis leans in and kisses M'gann, salty and sweet mixing on their tongues, and she thinks, Next time, we'll use our mouths.

M'gann laughs and agrees. Next time, she thinks, pleased.

end

~*~


End file.
